Petite Dates with Frieda and Masamune
by GoldenAngel999
Summary: 10 days or so of really cute, sweet, and fun drabbles of Frieda Ai Love Belvini Ebina and Masamune Kadoya, being together that is! This is also one of the Cherryshipping drabble series; these 2 really make a cute couple, do they not? This is partially AU and Rated T just in case.
1. Panda Cookies

**Hey guys! So I decided to make about 10 drabbles or so of Frieda and Masamune and their short yet sweet dates, so I hope you enjoy!**

**Drabble 1: I made Cookies!**

"Masamumu's gonna love them!" a feminine voice calls out, as she was running to her boyfriend's house.

This Italian-Japanese girl, known as Frieda Ai Love Belvni Ebina was wearing a simple light pink checkered blouse with short, ruffled sleeves, a pair of light wash denim shorts and pink 3-inch peek-toe heels accented with bows in the middle. As for accessories, she wears a pastel pink headband on her signature cherry hair accented with a rose, white bracelets on her left wrist, silver heart-shaped stud earrings, and her signature necklace that says "love".

Today, she's going to come over to her boyfriend's house and she brought a basket. Inside that basket were assorted cookies of a variety, such as snicker doodles, chocolate dipped short breads, white chocolate macadamia, colored macaroons, and his favorite, panda-shaped cookies! Yes, she did bake all of these, which made sense since cooking and baking were her favorite hobbies, besides cosmetology. So the 16 year old, rang the doorbell, revealing an all-familiar face: the self-proclaimed Number One Blader, the Panda-Loving freak, yes it's Masamune Kadoya!

"Cherry Girl! You came!" The Japanese blader exclaims, happily.

"Yes I am and I brought you something!" Frieda responds as she ran to embrace and kiss her boyfriend and he kissed her back. After about 30 seconds, the couple went inside the foyer gleefully. Masamune looks at his girlfriend and he asked," So how are you doing?"

"I'm totally fine and you?" The Italian-Japanese girl responds.

"I'm fine too even though I'm a little bored, to be honest." The Japanese blader replies.

"Oh, and I brought you some cookies! I hope you like them!" Frieda chants.

"Alright, I'll give it a try then..." Masamune replies as he reached his hand into the basket, and out comes a panda-shaped cookie, decorated in black and white icing, that is. A surprised expression appeared in this Japanese teen's face as he says, "Oh my gosh! No way! They're pandas!"

"Of course Masamumu because knowing you, you're a fanatic over pandas, which explains why you were looking for them back from China," The Italian-Japanese girl responds. And yes this connects back to when Gan Gan Galaxy went to china to face off team Wang Hu Zhong in the World championships.

"You're gonna eat it or what?" Frieda asks, curiously.

"Of course!" Masamune exclaims and he eats the cookie that he reached. Then his brown eyes widened and he nodded his head in approval, commenting," This is really delicious! Did you make these?"

"Yes I did since baking is one of my favorite hobbies and I tend to do it from time to time." Frieda responds, smiling and playing with her cherry hair.

"You're Number one at that, you know?" The Japanese blader states, gesturing a thumbs up.

"Well, thanks and I made other varieties for you." The cherry haired girl replied while blushing, and her basket laid on her knees. Masamune took a glance at his cute girlfriend, who was smiling and with an open-heart. the Japanese blader then kind of found a crazy way to snag some more cookies out of the basket. He then playfully tackled Frieda on the couch, while kissing her multiple times in the cheek and the Italian-Japanese blader was giggling the whole time.

While laughing, she managed to say," Okay, okay! go ahead and take some more!"

"Don't mind if I do, Cherry Girl!" Masamune responds, laughing as well.

**End of 1st drabble...**

**Hai, you guys! I decided to do a series of drabbles with Frieda and Masamune, and this sets 2 years after Metal Fury, also 2 years before Masamune proposed to Frieda. They are mainly fun, cute, sweet, happy memories, so yeah! Sorry for not updating fanfics recently; it turns out I got busier with summer school, which is ironic since summer is the season of relaxation...yeah. :D Well, read and review folks! ^^**


	2. Pocky

**hello guys, here's drabble #2 out and ready for ya!**

**2: Pocky Time!**

* * *

It was a nice, pleasant day on a Tuesday, especially here at Beypark. The kids of all ages were having fun with training and bey battles against others. And so did Frieda and Masamune. They recently had a best 2 out of 3 round set, and in the end Masamune was the victor of this round. Well he won 2, the 1st and last one, which makes Frieda, his girlfriend win the middle battle. But what the hell; it's just a game and the Italian-Japanese girl doesn't seem to be bothered in the slightest.

Right now, the cute couple was sitting on a nearby bench near the tree for shade. This cherry haired girl was wearing a melon pink tank top with a dark magenta vest and matching pink suspenders that connect between her top and navy blue pair of shorts. To go with that, she wears rose knee socks, red converse sneakers, a pair of red finger-less gloves and her cherry hair was in a high ponytail accented with a red ribbon.

"Hey Masamumu?" Frieda spoke up.

"Yeah Cherry Girl?" Masamune asks.

"Do you want some Pocky? Because I brought some today and I think you'll like it," wonders the 16 year old girl.

"Okay, sure and bring it out quick!" Masamune replies, smiling. the cherry haired girl then got out her Hello Kitty bag and held up 2 different flavors of Pocky: Strawberry and Sweet Milk.

"So which one should we start with?" Frieda asks.

"I'd say the strawberry one because it's my favorite, you know?" the Japanese boy responds with a smile.

"Okay then...Pocky up!" the Italian-Japanese girl exclaims as she took a stick of a Strawberry coated Pocky stick. they were basically plying a fun game of Pocky and the rules go as follows: a Pocky stick is taken out of the box. Next, they put on end in their mouth as well as the other person. Finally, they bite the Pocky until it gets smaller and smaller. In continuation, the two participants' lips will touch. Whoever breaks the kiss, losses the game.

Frieda got the left end of the Pocky stick while her boyfriend got the right end. Then the lovely couple bit the end of the strawberry flavored goodness of the snack and within 15 seconds, their lips delicately touched, in which both partners attempted to keep the kiss solid for however long it takes, even if it seems like forever. Then Masamune did the unexpected; he used his right hand to tickle Frieda's side, making her flinch and giggle at the same time, breaking the kiss. What a dirty move, but the Striker blader does whatever he can to get his ways of winning.

"Looks like I won, Cherry girl!" Masamune exclaimed.

"Hey, no fair Masamumu! You cheated!" his girlfriend pouts. "And we're gonna try again, but this time we're playing fair and neither of us move a muscle."

"Argh, fine!" the Japanese blader groans and he got another stick of Strawberry coated Pocky. This time, he had the left end and Frieda took the right end. They repeated the steps, and within 25 seconds, their lips touched, forming a kiss. The kiss was longer than 30 seconds, but in the end Masamune could not withstand it any longer, so he broke it. Frieda wins!

"Yay, I won!" the cherry haired girl cheered.

"Dammit, I lost..." Masamune sighed.

"Well playing fair gives a better chance of winning and who knows? Maybe you'll win some more rounds." Frieda states.

"We'll see about that then..." The black and white haired blader said, smirking. Sometimes, Masamune can be on the competitive side even towards Frieda, but hey! That's part of showing their love.

* * *

**Okay, the end of the 2nd drabble. Next drabble (just to get a heads up) will be a bit of a sensitive topic, though it's not sexual. It has to do with what girls usually deal with...can you guess what it is? Well, for now read and review folks and good day! ^^**


	3. Monthly and a Visit

**Alright, here's the 3rd drabble and this is when Frieda is on her monthly period...and she's sick. So Masamune comes to her house in Italy for a visit. (Right now, his family resides in Venice). Plz enjoy...**

**Drabble 3: A Monthly Period and a Visit**

* * *

"Ugh...I freaking hate this..." Frieda groans while laying down on the foyer couch. Right now, it was the first day of her period and she was suffering from abdominal cramps, tiredness, dizziness, a bloated feeling, and a few mood swings. Hell no having a monthly period is no fun at all, though some girls and women take it too big of a deal. The 16 year old girl felt like total shit and she could go for some company like now. Aha! She can just text her boyfriend, Masamune to come over to her place. So she got out her pink covered iphone 5 and began texting her boyfriend:

F: Hey, Masamumu

M: Hey, Cherry girl. How r u feelin? ^^

F: Not so good :(

M: Awww, period, girl?

F: Yes and I feel crappy.

M: Kay, I'ma come visit you then

F: Yes and plz bring chocolate

Meanwhile, Masamune went out of his house to visit Frieda, who was on her monthly. He was in the middle of playing video games with his younger brother, but he didn't give a damn since he wanted his girlfriend to feel better. What a gentleman; he used his bicycle to Sees Candies to by a heart-shaped box of chocolate and then Frieda's Tokyo Condominium. The Japanese blader realized it was kinda rude to barge in the house, so he knocks on the door.

"Come in," a feminine voice was heard and Masamune thought it wouldn't hurt so he insisted on doing so. He opened the door and mahogany brown eyes widened as he saw the cherry haired girl in a miserable state.

_Poor Frieda, _he thought as he had to take pity on her. Well, being a male has its advantages but it doesn't feel so good when he has to see his girlfriend suffering every month.

"Hey there, Masamumu, you made it," Frieda said rather weakly.

"Hey Frieda, glad I did and here's your chocolate," Masamune replied, handing the box of chocolates to the Italian-Japanese girl and she quickly accepts it. knowing Frieda, she kinda has a sweet tooth and situations like these actually helps her to keep her calm instead of being all hyped up. Frieda eats one of the chocolates given and she smiled, due to its sweetness and goodness. Caramel was especially her favorite due to its creamy-like texture.

"This is delicious Masamumu and sorry for all the trouble," the cherry haired girl states.

"You're welcome and it's all good. Plus, I'll get you some water since it's important that you don't get dehydrated," the Japanese blader says before he made his way to the kitchen.

"Thanks so much," Frieda calls out and she smiled because Masamune was the type of guy who was willing to sacrifice his spare time just to be with Frieda, especially when she started her period. No he didn't want to baby her all the time; he's just doing the right thing because he cares about her. The Japanese blader comes back with ice cold water and he saw his girlfriend smile.

"Thanks for caring about me," Frieda says.

"You're welcome and I'm right by your side, Cherry Girl," Masamune responded. The 16 year old blader placed his lips on top of her pink, soft lips. it was a delicate, 90 second moment of affection and warmth and after breaking the kiss, Frieda was blushing slightly.

"Get's some rest Frieda, M'kay?" Masamune says.

"M'kay," Frieda responded back.

* * *

**End of the 3rd drabble...**

**So that's the end of the 3rd drabble, and sorry if this one sucks; not my best work but whatever. The next drabble features the sport that I normally play, can you guess what it is? Well, for now read and review folks! ^^**


	4. Tennis Time

**Hey guys, here's to a great drabble, and sportifying! Well, plz enjoy! ^^**

**Drabble 4: Tennis Time!**

* * *

"Hey Frieda, why are you dressed like that?" a Japanese teen, known as Masamune asks. His girlfriend was wearing a light pink women's pleated tennis dress with a white hemline along with pink and black tennis shoes, white sweatbands, a pink and white visor and her cherry hair was curled and tied into a ponytail with a red checkered ribbon.

"Because Masamumu, I wanna play tennis and with you. Do you wanna play?" The Italian-Japanese girl offers.

"Okay sure-" Masamune was then cut off when his girlfriend grabbed his waist.

"Then let's not waste anytime and go!" she chants before the couple dashes off to the Prospect Park Tennis Courts in Brooklyn, New York. Geez, Frieda was sure full of energy today and it was all thanks to 2 pieces of white toast topped with Nutella and an energy bar for breakfast. But it's whatever since she actually wants to get active and well-fit.

_What's gotten into Frieda today, _Masamune thought while following his girlfriend. After a few minutes of running, this lovely couple mad their way to the tennis courts. Apparently, they seem to be quite vacant especially since it's still early in the morning, leaving Frieda and Masamune alone. An awkward silence begins to surround the park, that is until Masamune spoke up.

"Um Cherry girl? I dunno know how to play tennis really," Masamune said.

"Don't worry because I'll teach you," The Italian-Japanese girl exclaims. Frieda then told Masamune the 2 type of ground strokes of Tennis: forehand and backhand. For bot of them, she got closer to the Japanese boy and moved his body to a tennis posture. Masamune blushed a little because he never thought he got that close to Frieda, though he wasn't thinking about anything perverted. No, it was just...well awkward let's say.

"Now you know how to use ground strokes, Masamumu?" Frieda asks.

"I think I got it," the black haired guy responds.

"Very well then, Masamumu; I'll be on the right side of the court and you'll be on the left," Frieda directs. Both of them got into a ready position to tennis, which meant back straight, knees slightly bent, and racket in front of them. The Italian-Japanese girl starts the rally by a delicate hit and her boyfriend was able to hit the ball with a forehand, but the ball ended up on the net. Masamune had a smug looked and Frieda threw another ball with a forehand.

And without warning the ball hit Masamune square in the crotch. Oh no! The Japanese blader winced in pain and Frieda blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh, my god! I'm so sorry Masamumu!" The Italian-Japanese 16 year old girl exclaims.

"No...no it's all good! Let's keep playing!" Masamune responded with a thumbs up.

So the rally continues and this time Masamune starts it. With a delicate forehand, Frieda managed to run to the right returning the ball with a powerful groundstroke to the left. The Japanese blader tried to run for it but he was too late, it's a winner's ball for Frieda.

"Yay! I made it!" the cherry haired girl cheers.

"Grr..this is only the beginning, Cherry Girl!" the Japanese blader said, smirking.

"Oh yeah? Well bring it on then, Masamumu!" Frieda replies. Ah yes, spending quality time together playing tennis is actually really fun, though it can be quite competitive. It's moments like these that Frieda is bound not to forget it.

* * *

**End of 4th drabble...**

**Yup, I'm back on with these types of drabbles. Sorry if this sounds cheesy or wrong; let me know if you're okay with them. Well, read and review folks! ^^**


	5. Frozen Yogurt Fridays

**Hey guys, here's another one of them drabbles and I saw there were very few reviews, but I don't mind constructive criticism, negative reviews, etc, so it's whatever. **

**Well plz enjoy this one, I guess...**

**Drabble 5: Frozen Yogurt Fridays**

* * *

"Hey Masamumu!" Frieda says.

It was a lovely Friday afternoon here in Brooklyn, New York. The young couple was just strolling through the park. This Italian-Japanese girl was wearing a light pink and white strapped tanktop with a pair of navy denim shorts and pink flip flops with 2-inch heels. To accessorize it all, he's wearing a pair of ombre pink sunglasses, a pink and black polka dotted headband with a bowtie and silver hoop earrings. Today, Frieda had something on her mind that maybe her boyfriend may like too.

"Yeah, Cherry girl?" Masamune asks.

"Can we get frozen yogurt?" The cherry haired teen questions.

" Frozen yogurt you say? Where? In Menchies?!" The Japanese blader exclaims.

"Yeah because it's my favorite place and I bet you love it there!" Frieda states while her baby blue eyes sparkle.

"Awesome! we're so going and I'll pay for it all!

So the young couple ran down the streets of Brooklyn and within a few minutes, they saw that one place they spoke of place called Menchies. Both of them smiled as they walked through the door, ready to eat some Fro Yo! Both Freda and Masamune loved frozen yogurt so they got large cups. Frieda got the following flavors: cake batter, strawberry, New York Cheesecake, and cherry tart. As for Masamune, he got Cookies n cream, irish mint, cookie dough monster, and also vanilla.

2 smiles appeared on their faces as the headed to the topping selection; the best part of a Fro Yo place is to always top off the yogurt with some goodies. Frieda added lots of cherries, strawberries, mochis, rainbow sprinkles, M & M's, marshmallows, you name it. Masamune even topped his frozen yogurt, especially with some Oreo crumbs. The Japanese teen even went crazy with the chocolate and caramel syrup. they went to the cashier and Masamune noticed a lot of Frieda's cup, being overfilled. But he doesn't mind because his cup too was full. Luckily, the Japanese blader still had enough money to pay for it all.

After the payment, this couple sat down near a window and started to enjoy their frozen yogurt. Masamune smiled on how happy Frieda was, enjoying her Fro Yo, especially from good ol' Menchies.

"Hey Masamumu! You gotta try cake batter because it's delicious!" The Italian-Japanese girl says.

"Sure thing and also try Cookies n' Cream too!" The Japanese blader suggests. Both blader fed themselves with other flavors of frozen yogurt and they found it to be very delicious. They held a thumbs up of approval.

"You're right Cherry Girl, it actually tastes great!" Masamune comments.

"Yeah and you're right too!" Frieda responds. "Also, we should visit Menchies every Friday."

"Um...okay, sure!" the Japanese blader answers.

* * *

**End of 5th drabble...**

**TBH, I actually had so much fun writing this drabble. Heck, now I wanna get Frozen Yogurt myself; I seriously love Menchies. Next drabbles should be fun too, so read and review folks! ^^**


End file.
